


Here There Be Dragons

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock loves the holidays - all of them.  Can he talk the guys into celebrating the Year of the Dragon with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons

Hannibal, Face and B.A. were sitting casually around the table while the news was playing in the background. The peaceful scene was shattered as Murdock bounded into the room. Face just grinned and shook his head. Other people simply entered a room. Murdock made an entrance.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to make your New Years resolutions?"

The rest of the team exchanged puzzled glances. Finally Face cleared his throat.

"Uhm - buddy? New Year's is over."

"Well, sure. One is, but what about the other one?"

"Other one? What kinda jibber-jabber are you spouting out now, Fool?"

"Chinese New Year! We need to figure out our resolutions for it."

Hannibal looked amused by the thought, but shook his head.

"I don't think most people make resolutions for Chinese New Year, son."

"So? We're not most people. We could start a new trend! You know - like resolving to be kind to dragons!"

"Sit down and calm down, Crazy Fool. Ain't no such thing as dragons."

"Well, no wonder they don't hang around anymore if nobody will resolve to be nice to them."

Hannibal just held a hand up to B.A. to keep the irritated sergeant in his seat.

"Easy, B.A. Tell you what, Murdock. How about we all resolve to try and be nice to any dragon we happen to come across?"

Before Murdock could say a thing, B.A. broke in.

"Unless they act crazy and attack us first."

Murdock blinked at the condition, but then grinned widely.

"Sure! That sounds reasonable. Thanks, guys! I'm going to take Billy for a run. Be right back!"

After the ball of energy disguised as a pilot in a bomber jacket exited the room, Hannibal and Face both turned their attention to B.A., but Face was the one that asked first.

"B.A.? If you don't believe in dragons, why the condition?"

He looked flustered, but finally B.A. sighed deeply as he looked over at the door Murdock had left through.

"Well - if there's even one out there anywhere in the world, that Fool will find it."


End file.
